In the conventional shower, its water outlet is generally designed with a plurality of water nozzles, said water nozzles can only applied for distributing the water outflow from the water outlets, when the user uses the conventional shower, the water will be sprinkled from the water nozzles and form a water column with great pressure, so the user may feel uncomfortable when the water column hits him. The user can only adjust the amount of the water outflow to reduce the pressure of the water column, however, the bath may not be quite effective since the amount of the water outflow is greatly reduced, therefore said conventional shower with single function can not satisfy the requirements of the consumer.
In order to overcome the above shortages, it needs to change the water output effects of the existing shower without reducing the amount of the water outflow, the water output effects are required to be flaky, waterfall-shaped, or even rotary, and the pressure of the water outflow sprinkled from the water outlets needs to be relatively gentle. Although shower with massage function have already been invented, it need to arrange an electric motor in the shower chamber in a sealing way, so it may be unsafe in the operation.